Replicas perfectamente desastrosas
by VeeSky18
Summary: -¡Cuatro yo y hazme joven!-Grito el al final, al parecer no había pasado nada, Naruto miro a todos lados y a Sasuke.- Teme no sucedió nada, ¿ves? Como si me fuera a convertir en joven de vuelta...-Pero al decir eso al Uzumaki se le cayó el pergamino al suelo, donde empezó a brillar, Naruto y Sasuke se desmayaron y cayeron en el suelo.


**Capítulo 1: Pergaminos, pervertidos, gatos, enojones y posibles hippies.**

Un día normal y lleno de paz para todas las aldeas se hizo presento excepto por Konoha que ya era temprano y los nuevos problemas salieron a flote cuando Sasuke Teme Uchiha fue obligado, literalmente, por su esposa, Sakura Uchiha, a ayudar a Naruto Dobe Uzumaki quien también tuvo que aceptar su ayuda gracias al ingenioso plan de su esposa, Hinata Uzumaki, que consistía en hacerle Ramen si aceptaba ayuda del Uchiha, claro que fue un soborno de parte de la Princesa Hyuga.

Ahora por una orden de Shikamaru se encontraban en la biblioteca del Hokage buscando algunos documentos, claro que no lo estaban haciendo tranquilamente ya que por toda Konoha se escuchaban los insultos provenientes de la biblioteca de parte de Los grandes héroes de Konoha que para vista de sus amigos eran Los grandes imbéciles de Konoha porque, a pesar de ser mejores amigos y hermanos de armas, no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin insultarse al menos una sola vez y si querían evitar que toda Konoha sea arrasada por El Hokage naranja de Konoha y El ultimo y temible Uchiha tenían que idear un plan para que se llevaran bien y ahí fue cuando Hinata y Sakura entraron en acción.

-No sé por qué demonios tengo que hacer esto.-Dijo el Uchiha ya irritado de buscar documentos y ser golpeado por Naruto cuando tiraba los documentos como si se tratara de basura.

-Porque soy el Hokage y me debes ayudar te guste o no, Teme.-Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras aún seguía en busca del estúpido informe sobre los requisitos para el nuevo examen chūnin que la abuela Tsunade había perdido por ahí en la biblioteca.

-Si no dejaras que Tsunade entrara en tu oficina como si nada esto no estuviera pasando.-Le reprocho Sasuke como de un hermano mayor se tratase.

-Lo siento, señor seré Hokage y hare una revolución-Le dijo molesto Naruto mientras revisaba otro documento que estaba manchado por sake, seguramente por la abuela.

-Por lo menos sería mejor Hokage que TÚ.-Le refregó el Uchiha mientras lanzaba con fuerza un documento al otro lado de la sala.

-Estas flipando, Sasuki revolucionario.-Se burló el Hokage mientras también lanzaba un documento al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Quieres pelea, Dobe?-Dijo Sasuke ya enojado ante la idiotez de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, Teme.-Dijo y se giró a verlo.

Sasuke estaba lo suficiente cabreado para que se le notara las venas gruesas en las sienes y Naruto también estaba así solo que tenía una vena gruesa en su garganta, al verse a los ojos vieron como el fuego apagado hace unos años de rivalidad se volvió a prender y esta vez quemaría todo a su alcance. Así fue como empezaron una batalla sin armas y técnicas solo con sus puños, en un momento Sasuke pateo a Naruto en la entre pierna y este aun adolorido por su golpe le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, el Uchiha impulsado por el golpe retrocedió con pasos torpes del Uzumaki.

-Nadie me golpea más que mi flor de cerezo.-Murmuro mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

-Eso sonó a Uke, Sasuki.-Se burló Naruto mientras esperaba que su dolor pasara.

-Lo dice el que teme enojar a la princesa Hyuga y siempre termina regañado por hacer una idiotez.-Le replico Sasuke mientras se ponía de vuelta en posición de lucha.

-¡NO SOY UN UKE!-Chilló Naruto mientras también se ponía en posición.

-¡SI, ERES NARUTIN UKE RUBIO OXIGENADO DE LA HYUGA!-Le grito y se lanzó hacia el rubio que ahora se encontraba echando humo por la nariz.

Sasuke agarro a el rubio y lo tiro que fuerza hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Naruto se levantó y usando un clon se escondió para que el clon haga su parte, entonces mientras que Sasuke y el clon luchaban intensamente, en verdad el clon solo esquivaba los golpes, el original subió a con una escalera la biblioteca que dejaba un hueco perfecto para que el pase y salte encima del Uchiha, así fue como lo hizo cuando se lanzó, su clon desapareció y Sasuke se dio cuenta tarde de que el rubio se lanzaba hacia él y lo único que pudo hacer es poner sus brazos en forma de escudo.

-Te tengo, Teme.-Dijo Naruto segundo después de la caída, Sasuke se encontraba debajo de él y Naruto lo tenía inmovilizado ya que su dos manos eran sujetadas por el rubio arriba de su cabeza y tenía las piernas aplastadas por las de él y podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Naruto:-Ahora si eres todos un Uke, Sasuki.

Sasuke deseaba buscar una vía de fuga porque si llegaba alguien, incluso Sakura, tendría problemas ya que estarían malinterpretando la situación y luego juzgarían que sus gustos se fueron al otro extremo y ahí… si ocurriría una masacre. En ese instante al Uchiha se le ocurrió la idea más brillante.

-Naruto, deja de jugar conmigo, no me hagas sufrir más.-Le dijo Sasuke al oído a Naruto con voz sensual y le mordió el cuello dejándole una marca.

Naruto ante la actitud extraña se alejó rápidamente atrás asustado chocando con la biblioteca, preguntándose que si ese era la verdadera identidad de Sasuke y si este lo iba a violar, Hinata no dejaría que Sasuke lo tuviera a él antes de ella ¿o no?, ¿Hinata y Sakura ya sabían de los gustos extraños de Sasuke y decidieron ayudarlo? Era imposible, SU Hinata nunca haría eso ¿o sí?

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y camino lenta pero sensualmente a Naruto, lo acorralo contra la biblioteca y acerco su rostro a el del rubio y le agarro el mentón, Naruto cerró los ojos a punto de llorar por que iba a ser violado por su mejor amigo y sintió la respiración del Uchiha cerca de sus labios y luego su intensa mirada.

-Naruto…-Dijo de vuelta seductoramente.- Ahora… ¿quién es el Uke, eh?-Dijo con tono burlón y se separó de un Naruto que estaba llorando.

Naruto abrió los ojos desconcertado por lo dicho pero luego lo entendió, el Uchiha le hizo una broma, jugo con sus sentimientos haciéndole sentir acorralado y con miedo para que el llorara como mariquita mientras que Sasuke se partía de la risa, ahí fue cuando la ira lo invadió, hoy iba a ver una masacre.

-¡Sasuke!-Grito enojado y le pego un puñetazo en la boca.

Sasuke noto como su labio comenzó a sangrar y enfadado por eso le dio tres golpes, uno en el estómago, otro el cara y por ultimo una patada que lo mando a chocar contra la biblioteca haciendo que esta se cayera fue en ese momento en que todos los pergaminos y documentos salieron volando desordenando todo en la habitación, ahora sí que tenían un problema.

Naruto e estaba reincorporando por los golpes cuando sintió que un pergamino lo golpeo e la cabeza y termino en el suelo desenvuelto, Sasuke se acercó al pergamino para que sea el primero en enrollarlo y acomodarlo pero algo le llamo la atención, así que lo agarro con sus manos todas magulladas por los golpes que había dado a Naruto, lo leyó en silencio cada palabra hasta que se dio cuenta, luego de descifrarlo con el sharingan algunas palabras que estaban escrita muy chicas, de que su contenido era peligroso pero en un momento alguien se lo arrebato, Naruto ya se había incorporado y curioso por lo que decía el pergamino lo empezó leer en voz alta.

-Fuego, Viento, Agua, Tierra, Rayo, a los cinco elementos ninjas pido yo que en esta desesperada situación que me des parte de esos cinco elementos, que se conviertan en hueso, carne y sangre joven en este círculo de personas que te lo imploran que sean jóvenes para superar este problema. Yo imploro por mi sangre y la de las demás personas tener…

-¡Naruto, no!-Grito Sasuke agarrando el brazo de su amigo pero ya era tarde.

-¡Cuatros yo y hazme joven!-Grito el al final, al parecer no había pasado nada, Naruto miro a todos lados y a Sasuke.- Teme no sucedió nada, ¿ves? Como si me fuera a convertir en joven de vuelta...-Pero al decir eso al Uzumaki se le cayó el pergamino al suelo, donde empezó a brillar, Naruto y Sasuke se desmayaron y cayeron en el suelo.

* * *

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Naruto, quien se levantó con los ojos cerrados del suelo y se tambaleo un poco, se tocó la frente y sintió como todo le daba vueltas y al abrir los ojos se encontró con el… ¡¿Con él?! Definitivamente la casi-violación de Sasuke lo había afectado tanto para encontrarse a su yo joven enfrente de él, vestido exactamente como él estaba vestido con una remera naranja y unos jeans desgatados.

-¡Hola, Naruto-ttebayo!-Grito muy feliz el rubio que tenía en frente de él.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Dijo el pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-Déjalo en paz, imbécil.-Dijo una persona enojada y al girar se encontró con otra versión de él toda vestido de negro, con su ceño fruncido y pelo alborotado lo que daba a entender que realmente estaba enojado o que era un jodido enojón.

Naruto se alarmo y se levantó para salir corriendo a la puerta pero se chocó con alguien, haciendo que él se cayera de culo al suelo.

-Ten más cuidado, guapo de gran trasero.-Dijo seductoramente otra copia igualita a él que sostenía un espejo en su mano y le mandaba besitos a lo que sería su reflejo, encima estaba vestido a la moda… o eso era lo que el entendía a la moda ya que llevaba una camisa de leopardo con uno jeans negros ajustados y uno zapatos negros relucientemente finos.

Naruto se volvió a levantarse asustado y corrió hacia aún lado hasta que escucho un maulló feroz como un grito y miro abajo, se encontró con una versión de él iguales a las otras solo que tenía orejas y cola de gato, también llevaba una remera negra holgada y unos pantalones naranjas… ¡era su versión gato! Y unos segundos después se convirtió completamente en un gato con su pelaje naranja y sus ojos azules, luego le devolvió la mirada al original Naruto para luego marcharse hacia el joven Naruto feliz para que lo acariciara.

En eso momento no pudo más y estalló:-¿Quiénes carajos son ustedes?

-Somos tú.-Le respondieron todos, hasta su yo gato.

-Especifíquense.-Pidió el Naruto Original al borde de la locura.

El Naruto Feliz dejo a el Naruto Gato en el suelo y se acercó a el Naruto Original:-Veras, cuando leíste el pergamino felizmente, nos creaste felizmente a nosotros los felizmente personalidades tuyas, ¿estas feliz?- Dijo haciendo que el Naruto Original se diera cuenta que tenía un serio problema con su "felicidad".

El Naruto Enojón golpeo al Naruto Feliz, quien termino al otro lado de la sala inconsciente diciendo "feliz, feliz, feliz" una y otra vez:-A lo que se refiere el Naruto Feliz es que todos estos imbéciles y yo somos parte de tu personalidad porque…-Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el Naruto Pervertido.

-Te lo explicare cariño, es fácil somos las personalidades creadas por los cinco elementos y ahora somos como tú por que nos invocaste, por cierto rejuveneciste para que te conste y tendría que ir a ponerte crema porque esas ojeras no se irán solas.-Decía pero Naruto Gato lo raño y Naruto Pervertido salió en busca de un espejo para ver si no le había quedado una cicatriz en su "bello" rostro.

-Miau.-Dijo Naruto Gato y luego se transformó en su versión normal pero aún seguía teniendo las orejas y cola de gato.- Lo que queremos decir es que nos invocaste por medio del pergamino y que ahora te tenemos que ayudar a arreglar un problema que tengas porque sino NO nos podremos ir estaba en las advertencias pero los Hokage nunca las leen y siempre terminamos apareciendo.

-¿Esto ya les paso a los demás Hokages?-Pregunto Naruto Original más tranquila al sentir la confianza que Naruto Gato le inspiraba.

-Desde Hashirama hasta a ti pero esto es un caso especial ahora.

-¿Caso especial?

-Tu mejor amigo al tocarte entro en el círculo tocándote el brazo y ahora él también tiene sus cuatro copias por así decirlo.

-¿Dónde está el Teme?-Pregunto el Naruto Original algo nervioso.

-Allí, rodeado.-Dijo Naruto Gato y apunto a unas cuatros personas rodeando a un Sasuke desmayado para luego volver a su forma de gato y marcharse a ver al Naruto Feliz.

El Naruto Original se acercó a las personas que rodeaban a Sasuke y pidió permiso para acercarse al Uchiha Original y despertarlo, al estar lo suficiente cerca de Sasuke sintió las demás miradas de los otros Sasukes asique sin importarle como reaccionaria Sasuke le dio una cachetada dejando impactados a los demás Sasuke que chillaron diciendo algo como "Creí que éramos amigos".

A poco tiempo Sasuke reacciono y abrió los ojos viendo nubloso pero reconoció la cara de su amigo:-¿Dobe?-Pregunto al verlo bien.

-Hola teme, tengo que explicarte algo así que mantén la calma.-Dijo el rubio pero Sasuke giro su vista y se encontró al mismo pero no era él y que nunca usaría una camisa rosa desabotonada, un saco de leopardo, unos pantalones blancos ajustados, zapatos negros seguramente muy caros y unos lentes para el sol con su cabello con gel… ese no era el ¿o sí?

Luego recordó todo lo sucedido, la advertencia del pergamino, el idiota de Naruto leyéndolo y se volvió a él con su cara seria:-Explícamelo, A-H-O-R-A.-Exigió.

-Veras…-Dijo el rubio.

-Explícaselo ahora idiota.-Dijo un Sasuke Enojón que esparcía un aura asesina humana de él.

-Eso cariño, explícaselo a el Sasuke-kun Original.-Dijo sensualmente uno cerca de Naruto quien se estremeció al sentir el tacto del Sasuke Pervertido en su espalda.

-Cállense todos, miau.-Dijo el Sasuke Gato detrás del Sasuke Original.

-Paz y felicidad, personas felices.-Decía el Sasuke Feliz con una gran sonrisa como si hubiera fumado Marihuana y fuera un Hippie.

-¿Eso es una pesadilla?-Preguntó el Sasuke Original.

-Yo también lo pensé pero son reales.-Dijo Naruto.

-Explícame como es que son reales.

Así fue como Naruto le explico a Sasuke como eran que eran reales y el Uchiha no perdió oportunidad para decirle que era un idiota y que él sería mejor Hokage a lo que empezó una discusión entre los dos Originales pero luego fue terminada por Sasuke Gato quien los araño a los dos para que Naruto siguiera explicando cómo eran las personalidades.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto el Uzumaki al Uchiha.

-Lo debes solucionar TÚ, Hokage-sama.-Le espeto Sasuke.

-Ya lo sé pero tú eres el último y genial Uchiha.-Le dijo Naruto algo enojado.

-Haremos esto, mañana solucionaremos el lio del pergamino pero ahora hay que ordenar este desastre, además tu y yo debemos ocuparnos del asunto del examen chūnin, así que los cuatro Sasuke y los cuatro Narutos van a ordenar esto y por hoy dormirán, comerán y no saldrán aquí sin nuestro permiso.-Ordeno Sasuke.

-¿Pero si alguien viene?-Pregunto el Naruto Pervertido.

-Nadie vendrá, esta es la biblioteca del Hokage nadie además de mis dos consejeros, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata tiene permitido la entrada. Además sé que Sakura y Hinata no entraran, el problema será mis dos consejeros.-Dijo Naruto Original mientras se rascaba su barbilla.

-Les puedes decir, capaz nos sean de utilidad para buscar la solución.-Aseguro Sasuke Original.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y ayudo a Sasuke para luego dirigirse a sus otros "yo":-Ya oyeron a Sasuke ahora hagan caso, en unos minutos les traeremos comida y unas bolsas de dormir.-Luego de lo dicho los Originales salieron de la sala y crearon una barrera para que no puedan salir de allí.

-Ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a Shikamaru y Shizune.-Dijo el rubio preparándose mentalmente para el regaño.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba a la oficina ambos respiraron profundamente y Naruto fue el que abrió la puerta, a hacerlo se encontró a un Shikamaru sentado en la silla pensando y un Shizune mordiéndose las uñas.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Naruto confundido al ver como actuaban.

-Lo que pasa es que Naruto eres un idio…-Dijo Shikamaru pero se sorprendió al ver a el Naruto y Sasuke de dieciséis años en frente de él.

_Unos minutos después…_

-Shikamaru no tenías por qué agarrarnos con tu malita sombra y azotarnos mientras que Shizune preparaba su jodido suero de la verdad, cuando vea Hinata lo va a malpensar.-Dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto.

-Parecían sospechosos.-Se justificó Shikamaru.

-Menos mal que Shizune llego antes de que Shikamaru pusiera en práctica las cosas eróticas que quería hacer con Temari.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Y-Yo no…-Iba a decir Shikamaru pero fue interrumpido por Shizune.

-Podrían explicarnos como están así de vuelta.-Pidió amablemente Shizune mientras terminaba e vendar a Naruto.

-Fue culpa de Naruto.-Soltó Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en la silla recordando lo que les hizo Shikamaru y como se sintió peor que en cualquier Genjutsu macabro.

-Serás Teme.-Dijo Naruto sintiéndose traicionado.

-Después discuten, ahora Naruto explica.-Dijo Shikamaru pensando que nunca pensó que usaría la palabra "Explicar" y el nombre "Naruto" en la misa frase ya que creía que su Hokage era un idiota.

Por segunda vez en el día Naruto explico las palabras del pergamino y el desastre que dejaron a lo que Shizune le dio una buena reprimenda, Sasuke les dijo lo que adivino con el Sharingan, el Uzumaki siguió contando sobre los cuatro Narutos y Sasukes escondidos en la Biblioteca, como eran sus personalidades y lo que le dijo el Naruto Gato sobre que tenían que resolver un problema pero no sabían cuál era también lo de que los Hokages anteriores también lo sufrieron a este problema y así termino la explicación.

-Eres un idiota Naruto.-Fue lo único que dijo Shikamaru.

-Que ánimos me das Shikamaru de no suicidarme.-Dijo sarcástico Naruto.

-Esta vez concuerdo con Shikamaru.-Dijo Shizune viendo enfadada a Naruto.

-¿Ahora qué haremos, Nara?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo único que harán ustedes dos es volver a su casa y quedarse ahí, yo les daré las cosas que necesitan los cuatros Narutos y Sasukes.-Dijo Shizune.

-Hay un problema Shizune, ¿Cómo haremos para que no vean que volvimos a tener dieciséis?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Dobe, ¿olvidas que tenemos algo llamado Chakra? Solo utilizaremos una técnica y nuestra familia no se alarmara que volvimos a ser adolecentes.-Dijo Sasuke.

En ese momento Naruto se sintió el más idiota del mundo pero aun así asintió y se levantó de la silla acompañado por Sasuke, se dirigieron a la salida en silencio y luego al salir se miraron para luego susurrar un adiós y volver a sus casas donde su familia ya se encontraban durmieron en esta cálida noche con un cielo estrellado y el único sonido que se escuchaba es la brisa bailar con las hojas de los árboles. Naruto y Sasuke se preguntaron si su familia se iba a dar cuenta y si sus cuatros dobles estarían bien y no harían escándalos por Konoha, al final decidieron no pensar más y se dirigieron a su casa para luego tumbarse en el colchón deseando que todo solo sea una pesadilla.


End file.
